


Groundhog Day

by caras_galadhon (Galadriel)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Groundhog Day, Humor, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-02
Updated: 2009-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/pseuds/caras_galadhon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps Viggo and Sean should stop letting the Hobbits stay over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Groundhog Day

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that came to me in the middle of the night, in theme for [Groundhog Day](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Groundhog_day).

"Did you get it?" Billy's voice seemed unnaturally loud in the quiet of the hallway, as if it was bouncing off the walls on either side and rocketing back to bang the hell out of Elijah's eardrums.

Elijah nodded eagerly, flinching a little as Dom shushed Billy, pursed lips a little too close to Elijah's ear. He held up the flashlight, flicked the switch on and off to demonstrate, then pushed past both Dom and Billy, squaring his shoulders as he considered the door. He nodded, everything now in place, and turned back around to survey the troops.

All two of them. In their pajamas. A fierce battalion they were not. And were those--

"Nice slippers, Bill."

Billy grinned, wiggling his feet. "Dom gave them to me. What, you don't like gorillas? They growl when you step just right..." He lifted his left leg, ready to demonstrate.

" _Don't_ ," Dom hissed, poking Billy in the side. "You'll ruin it all. What if they hear you?"

Billy shook his head. "Bean sleeps like the dead. 'Sides, aren't we about to poke the proverbial bear anyway?"

Dom opened his mouth to protest, but Elijah cut him off with a look. "Shut up, the both of you. Now," he squared his shoulders, "let's have a little fun."

The doorknob was slick and cold in his hand as he gripped it, his palm sliding slightly as it turned. There was a brief creak as the door swung inward, the dim light of the house spilling across the threshold, just barely outlining the dark bed. As Elijah's eyes began to adjust, he could see the covers rising and falling, two giant lumps rendered almost formless underneath a pile of sheets. The silence of the bedroom trickled outward, bringing with it the faintest of snores.

From behind him, Elijah heard Dom stifle a laugh. He sighed. It was now or never. A few more minutes, and the Bobbsey Twins were going to ruin it before they'd even begun.

The flashlight flared to life, first illuminating Elijah's stocking feet, then the foot of the bed, the headboard, and as Billy jostled his arm, the ceiling. He wrapped both hands around its length, steadying the beam, and shone it directly at the pillows, catching the side of Viggo's face.

For a long moment, nothing happened. Viggo slept on, his cheek mashed into his pillow, a little line of drool sparkling in the light. Dom and Billy shifted behind Elijah, crowding close, their breathing quickened by adrenaline.

Then, quite suddenly, Viggo snorted, groaned, and opened his eyes. Almost immediately, he shut them tight again, a hand coming out from underneath the quilt to shade his face. "What the hell?" he ground out, voice roughened by sleep.

Dom cackled and shrieked as Billy grabbed his arm and yanked it in his own excitement. "Does he see it? Can he?" The flashlight wobbled, swinging wildly back and forth as Dom and Billy clutched at Elijah, laughter bubbling up from all three.

The shriek seemed to rouse the other lump, and Bean rolled over, pushing himself up on his elbows, wincing as the beam of light caught him full-on, casting his giant, stretched shadow on the wall behind him. He cursed loudly, the syllables all jumbled up, as thick with accent as they were with annoyance.

Viggo clutched blindly at Bean, mumbling something about keeping his eyes closed even as he burrowed tight against him, eyes screwed shut, trying to hide his head amongst the pillows. But Bean squinted at the doorway, and Elijah flinched a little at the set of his jaw and the furrows in his brow. "You little buggers," Bean growled as he grabbed a pillow in his hands, seemingly not aware that he was yanking it out from under Viggo's head, "not letting a man sleep. When I get my hands on you lot, I'm going to take that flashlight and shove it so far up your arses--"

Elijah yelped and stepped backward, nearly knocking Billy and Dom to the floor as he pulled the door closed. There was a muffled thump as the pillow Bean had let fly smacked against the wood. Elijah twirled around, triumphant and slightly giddy; shining the flashlight down the hall, he chuckled at the sight of Billy collapsed against the wall, and Dom collapsed against Billy.

The three of them grinned at each other in silence as a handful of seconds ticked by. Billy was the first to break it, a small snicker turning into a full-throated laugh. Dom was an instant behind, sliding down Billy's body to sit on the floor, hiccuping giggles shaking his whole body.

Well, it's official, boys," Elijah leaned heavily against the door, laughing at the soft thud as another pillow hit home on the other side, "We're in for six more weeks of winter!"


End file.
